In The Face Of Change: Memories
by blossom4apb
Summary: Part 1....Everyone is preparing for graduation and a relationship is falling apart............I know that the first part is a little drawn out, but you'll understand when I finish the others


disclaimer: all actions and names in this story are in no way related to any coincidental events or people of the same name. this story is purely fictitious and written only for entertainment value and as an expression of the author.  
  
  
In The Face Of Change~~Memories  
  
part 1  
  
It was another year gone by; you thought you'd spent it well, but when it comes to your last year, you just never realize exactly how much you missed out on until it's all over. It had been an exciting and fast year for the seniors at Capeside High, and now, they'd be graduating in just two weeks. Seniors passed each other in the halls, nodding to each other and wondering, "Will I ever see these people again?"  
  
Dawson turned the corner, heading for his locker before first period, and saw Joey and Pacey fighting again. He tried to forget what he had witnessed and opened his locker door, stuffing the books he didn't need inside. He shut the door to see Pacey leaning against another locker, waiting for him.  
  
"Man, what is her problem? All I did was tell her she needed to go sailing with me."  
  
"Any special occasion, Pacey? Or just another night of acting upon those romantic tendencies you're now known to have," Dawson sarcastically inquired.  
  
"Ouch. Do I sense that Leery sarcasm? I think I do. Well, for your information, you're looking at Capeside's newest graduate."  
  
"That's great, Pace, but have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, the rest of us are still worried about finals? Joey's probably just a little uptight about them and I know she's busy studying." Pacey looked at Dawson, thoughtfully and then said, "I should lay off. Maybe offer to help her study."  
  
"You. You offer to help her study? Pace, she wants to pass these finals...." Pacey interrupted by saying, "Oh, I see how it is; you think I can't pass my finals. You're dead wrong Mr. Oomp Loompa."  
  
"Remember what happened the last time you called me that? I ended up breaking your nose. As I recall, that wasn't a pleasant experience for you."  
  
"No, no it wasn't. Oh, man. I would love to skip class, but as you know, Jo would kill me."  
  
"I'll see you later, Pacey." With that, the two headed off in their separate ways.   
  
As Dawson sat in English, he looked up as Joey rushed in. She was wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of khakis. He returned to his doodling as she sat down next to him, trying to keep his face emotionless. She cleared her throat softly so he looked up at her. She looked at him as though she were expecting him to say or notice something. He had no idea what it was that she wanted from him so he said, "Let me guess. Um, your art was mentioned in some magazine. No? Ok, well, Prince charming just rode in through the doors of Capeside High on a white stallion and has promised to carry you off after first period."  
  
"Dawson Leery! I don't think I can even remember the last time I've heard as many sarcastic remarks escape your lips! No, I finally got my acceptance letter! NYU accepted me!"   
  
"Joey, that is so great! I knew you'd get in, but the letter just makes it final. I think I'm still heading to UCLA. Speaking of Prince Charming, I noticed you two got into it again." She looked at him, uncertain as to whether she should bring it up; talking with Dawson about Pacey was still not a safe thing to do because she knew it still stung.  
  
"Yeah, he told me I had to meet him today and go sailing. I told him that I had to study and he got a little nasty about it, saying that I must not think it a big deal that he's graduating with us."  
  
"Seems you two have been arguing a lot lately. I'm sorry, that's none of my business."  
  
"No, it's okay. He keeps talking about taking off after graduation and just sailing to his heart's content. He wants me to go with him, but he knows I can't give up New York like that; you know I've waited for this my whole life." Dawson looked down at his paper and said, "Yeah, Joey, I know."  
  
"If you two are done back there, I'd like to start class," the professor said. Joey just blushed and got out her books.  
  
  
part 2  
  
  
Andie sat down at the table, next to Jen. She noticed that Jen was unusually quiet so she inquired, "So, Jen, how's it going? Jackers said you've been pretty quiet today." Jen looked up from the tray of food she'd been playing with for a few minutes, saying, "Oh. Grams is on my case about a major. I'm just not sure what I want to do at Michigan State and she thinks I'm just wasting my money. I asked Dawson and of all people, Dawson's not sure what he's majoring in."  
  
"Dawson's not sure about what," Dawson asked, sitting down and whipping a notebook out. Andie smiled and said, "Oh, we were just talking about majors. I'm just excited to be going to Harvard. I've already put in an application for student government."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not sure what I want to major in. Film has just never regained that luster, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, well, try being a jock who is going into education! Man, are the guys giving me a hard time," Jack replied, standing behind Jen. They laughed, amused at his enthusiasm. Dawson withdrew from the group a little, thinking back to this morning; Joey had made it sound like things were getting worse between them and Pacey, well, Pacey is Pacey.   
  
"Dawson! Are you still with us," Jen asked, snapping him out of his trance. He smiled and said, "Yeah, I was just thinking. . . ."  
  
"Well, don't hurt yourself," she said with a grin. He just smiled back and she looked at him, questioningly. As he mouthed, "Later," Joey and Pacey entered, Pacey loudly saying, "Fine, whatever." Jen looked back at Dawson and he shook his head.  
  
"What is it about 'I need to study' that some people don't understand? I mean, come on, I really need to study; finals aren't something I can just dismiss," Joey said as she dumped her books onto the table. She looked around at everyone just looking at her. She felt bad for them; they had been witnessing the fights lately, but they had only just become more frequent. She looked at them and apologized, "I'm sorry, guys. I hate having you all witness that." The all reassured her that it was nothing and everyone began eating and mingling.  
  
part 3  
  
  
After school that day, Dawson waited for Jen right outside the door. He didn't wait long before she came out with Jack, laughing. She saw him sitting there and she told Jack that she'd catch up with him later.  
  
"Ok, sullen boy. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Has Joey said anything to you about Pacey lately?"   
  
"No," she replied, unsure of what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, I saw them fighting this morning and when she sat down in English, she said that he asked her to go sailing with him rather than go to New York."  
  
"Really? What'd she say," she asked, surprised that Pacey would ask Joey to give up college for him.  
  
"She said she couldn't because she'd been waiting for New York her entire life. I guess the arguments have become much more frequent. It sounds like it's only going to get worse and I'm afraid that she may give in; I don't want her giving up New York just to go sailing."  
  
"Oh, Dawson, you'll forever be the romantic, won't you? I talked to her about it and she said that it seems like their relationship is one fight after another and they all have to do with her going to New York. Don't worry about it; things will work themselves out." She gave his hand a squeeze and they walked to their cars.   
  
When Dawson arrived home, he found a visitor waiting for him in his room. Pacey looked up at him sheepishly and shut off the TV, saying, "D-Man! I wondered if you were ever going to drag your sorry but home or not. I really need to talk to you." Dawson set down his book bag beside his bed and looked at Pacey, blankly.  
  
"I want Jo to sail with me, but she won't go. Look, I know we've had our differences in the past, but you're the only one who can talk some sense into her." Pacey sat down in the chair beside Dawson's bed and waited for an answer. Dawson felt the anger and hurt rise in his throat as he replied, "Maybe she shouldn't go. Maybe you shouldn't push her to go. You're asking her to give up all of her dreams just to sail with you." Pacey noticed the coldness in his voice and attempted to shrug it off.  
  
"If she asked you to drop everything and sail with her, you would," he said after a few minutes of silence. Dawson turned his head sharply to peer at him, wondering what he was leading to. He looked at Pacey, staring back at him and said, "I have no hidden agenda if that's what you're getting at. I would never ask her to give up everything for me, never. You're asking her to throw away college, throw away her chance to get out of Capeside and you know how she's dying to leave. You're asking her for too much." Pacey jumped at this, and slammed the door behind him. Dawson rolled over on his bed, looking at the picture of the crew that had been taken last fall and wondered what had happened.  
  
part 4  
  
  
"Okay, you guys, move in a little closer. Jackers, could you. . .yeah, right there." Andie snapped the photo of everyone and then handed the camera to Gretchen so the entire gang could get a picture together. This was the first time they had everyone together and it would be the last so any opportunity given, was taken.   
  
"Are we done with the pictures yet? These gowns are so hot," Joey replied as she tugged at the graduation gown she was wearing. Everyone else groaned in agreement. Gretchen took one more picture and handed the camera back over to Grams, proclaiming that the torture was over. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and began to unzip and strip out of the gowns, revealing their casual wear that had been hidden. Dawson nodded for his parents' SUV.  
  
"Last one to the Leerys' is getting thrown in Dawson's Creek," Pacey yelled and they all took off for their automobiles, racing towards their collective home.   
  
Once everyone arrived, they ran right for the creek and jumped in, fully clothed. They splashed around, dunking each other as though they were little kids milking their last day of childhood for all it was worth. One by one, they slowly crawled out of the creek and headed towards the large fire that Mitch and Gale had built as the sun began to set. They crowded around the crackling blaze, attempting to warm up as they ate and talked about the things they couldn't believe they did and stunts that they were caught in the middle of. Joey went inside to change into some dry clothes that Bessie had just arrived with after picking Bodie up from work. Jen helped Alexander roast a marshmallow on a stick for a s'more and Mitch began to talk about how much they've changed since they've started high school. Pacey noticed that Joey hadn't returned and looked around until he saw her standing on the dock. He excused himself and walked towards her.  
  
As Pacey came up behind Joey, she turned around, looking at him solemnly. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.  
  
"What's happened to us Pace? What have we become? I mean, look at us; all we do is fight."  
  
"I don't know, Jo, but I know that I don't like it," he replied. She looked up, sharply at him. He continued before she said anything, "Jo, I want you to come sailing with me, to Europe. Forget school, you don't need it."  
  
"What are you saying? That my dreams aren't important, Pacey? Think about the consequences of our actions! I can't do that and you know it; blowing off New York and the best opportunity of my life is something I won't do for anyone."  
  
"Then I guess it's settled. Maybe we needed some space anyways. Guess we should head back before anyone thinks you took me up on that offer." He began to walk back towards the fire, Dawson watching them as they approached. Joey briskly caught up with him, wanting to turn him around and ask what that meant, but never getting the chance. Dawson's heart stopped as they reached the group, sure that Joey had promised to go with him.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Jen looked at Dawson, quickly, and then around at everyone else, who was thinking the same thing. Pacey looked around before continuing, saying, "I have decided to sail to Europe after all. I'll be gone for a year or more, probably, so I thought I'd tell you that I leave next week." Everyone sat, silently as it sank in; they had thought that he was announcing that Joey was partaking in the adventure. Joey stood behind Pacey, somewhat in his shadow, eyes enlarged due to his news. It came to her that Pacey really meant that maybe the space they'd be given was space needed.   
  
"Well, congrats on the decision," Andie said, trying to lighten the situation, given the nature of Joey's facial expression. Everyone, still awestruck, proceeded to ask where he'd be sailing to and what he'd be doing. Joey ran to the house and continued inside, Pacey watching her go. Dawson stood up, glaring at Pacey, and followed her. He found her sitting upstairs in his closet, crying. He almost wanted to chuckle; every time she had a problem, she could be found crying in his closet. He stood her up and put his arms around her, attempting to console her, but it wasn't really working. He wanted to say something, but he knew it wouldn't make it better; he had been the same way last summer when she left with Pacey. He sat on his bed, holding her like he would never have the chance again and feeling his heart break with every falling tear. Dawson knew that nothing would ever be the same and he only hoped that he could protect her from whatever lie ahead.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  



End file.
